Salvation (Pilot)
'Pilot '''is the first episode in the series. It was transmitted on January 15th, 2009. Unlike the following episodes, the pilot was produced in conjunction with B-Squared productions. Co-Produced by Brenna Bates with Lighting and Cinematography by Steven Gurski, the pilot serves as an introduction to the major characters and themes in the show. Synopsis ''San Jose was dead and gone...reduced to nothing more than dust and scratches on the surface of a fading memory. Everyone had a theory, but few people would ever understand why. The revelation of that truth... and the begining of our end, would begin not with a bang... but the last dying breath of a child... Prologue An empty wind blows through smoke, whispers fill the air. An unseen narrator speaks of the destruction of San Jose, a mystery that forms the backbone of the series. It is believed that the truth behind that event would begin with the last dying breath of a child... Three years after the events in San Jose, on the other side of the country, Molly Green and Bruce Carrington are enjoying a quiet weekend together at a rented cottage. Molly watches from the couch as Bruce stokes the fire. He stands and smiles, telling her how much he loves it there as he joins her on the couch. As he puts his arm around her she remenisces about her childhood, when her father took her fishing at a lake in Crane's Bay as a birthday tradition. Lost in the memory of time spent with her father, she begins to tear up. Bruce takes her hand and comforts her, reminding her that they are there to relax and have a wonderful time. She replies that she is and the two kiss tenderly by the fire. The next morning, Bruce heads out pick up breakfast, leaving Molly to explore the house. After some time on her own she steps out onto the porch, taking in the quiet beauty of the lake. She is distracted by a stray rootbeer bottle sitting conspicuously on the stairs. She takes it to the trash out behind the house to dispose of it. On her way back, something in a woodpile catches her eye. She leans over to inspect it, knocking a log out of the way to reveal a young woman's recently burried hand... Present Day Chase's House Chase Quinn sits alone in her study, pouring over case files. She is so lost in thought that she doesn't hear Rhea call to her. Startled by Rhea's knock, she is momentarily surprised to see the girl, but quickly recovers, asking about her day at school as she puts away the case files. Rhea tells her it was fine then asks for help preparing for an exam. Chase happily agrees and Rhea hands her a study guide, singling out a problematic question to identify the originator of the quote: "In law man is guilty when he violates the rights of others, in ethics he is guilty if he only thinks of doing so." Chase acknowledges that it sounds familiar, but can't place it before they are interrupted by a shrill voice calling them down to dinner. Rhea sighs and wonders aloud why Chase's parents have to come over so frequently. Chase laughingly dismisses it, but confesses that they're doing it to keep an eye on Rhea. A notion that both find rediculous. Downstairs, Colleen Quinn busies herself setting the table for dinner. She is a shrill, severe older woman, who seems to take great pleasure in minding everyonelse's business. In spite of her constant griping, Chase tries to keep the peace. Her father, Grant welcomes her warmly and asks about work, which Chase reminds him she's not able to talk about it. He smiles and mearly asks for assurance that she's staying safe. Chase says she is. Colleen for her part, is less interested in Chase's career, and more interested in setting her up with an ideal husband. Despite Grant's attempts to elicit some information regarding the dissapearance of Melissa Weller, Colleen obsesses about running into the mother of an ex-boyfriend of Chase's, someone she thinks Chase was a fool to have let go. Chase tries to deflect the conversation but Colleen keeps pressuring, implying that Chase is responsible for giving up a sucessful life. Chase's dismissiveness of the conversation piques Rhea's curiosity, which Collen happily indulges, telling her that they broke up after Chase broke his wrist. Shocked, but thoroughly amused, Rhea pushes this revelation, trying to learn more. Unamused, Chase retorts that she broke his wrist after he hit her, a part of the story that Colleen chooses to forget. Colleen, for her part, responds by claiming that Chase has a tendency to exaggerate, prompting Chase to reply angrily that it must be okay "when a guy hits a woman, just a little bit." Tensions between the two grow as Colleen openly criticizes Chase's parenting skill, and before long Grant interrupts, trying to bring some civility back. He redirects the conversation back to Rhea, asking her about school. Feeling awkward, Rhea quietly declines to speak, while casually refering to him by his first name. When Chase tells her it's okay, she begins to talk about a boy she met at school. Grant is excited and happy for his grandaughter and the mood seems to be lightening. Until Colleen chastizes the girl for addressing Grant by his first name, angering Chase, who mutters a very vulgar turm under her breath. There is an audible gasp from everyone at the table and shock descends. Realizing what she's said, Chase quickly hurries from the room. Rhea tries to calm the situation and quickly insists that Chase had in fact said Kant, in response to the earlier homework question being a quote from the philosopher Emmanuel Kant. Shortly thereafter, Roland Crisp arrives. When Rhea greets him at the door, he playfully offers her "homemade" cookies clearly purchased at a supermarket. The two joke around for a while, but are ultimatly interrupted by Colleen, who is none too pleased to see Roland. She takes the cookies from Rhea and begrudgingly lets him in. They make their way to the dining room all the while listening to Colleen complain about the interruption to their dinner. Rhea on the other hand is more curious about why Roland is there. He smiles at her and says he's just looking for Chase. Before Rhea can inquire further Chase enters and Roland asks if she has a moment to speak with him some place private. The two exit leaving Rhea alone with her parents. Colleen bemoans the situation and says that she prays daily that Rhea will turn out better than the example set for her. "At least you have a hobby," Rhea replies and quickly exits. Back in her office, Chase vents her frustrations over the way her mother treats Rhea. We learn that Rhea's parents were killed and Chase was granted custody of her, something Grant and Colleen have never approved of, largely, Chase believe because of something written about her by a man named Garisson Weyland. Roland is sympathetic and supportive of both Chase and Rhea. After a few moments he redirects the conversation back to why he is there, handing her a folder. Chase assumes it's related to a case they are currently working on, but Roland informs her that it's something recently transfered down from Missing Persons. The body of a young woman, 24 years old with brown shoulder-length hair, last seen leaving a bar on Stuart Street, about a block from the waterfront. Chase realizes that it is Melissa Weller. Roland tells her that the body was found by a couple on a weekend get away. It seems that her body had been burried in a shallow grave; ligature marks on her neck were light and diffuse leading the medical examiner to cite asphyxiation as the cause of death. Chase asks why the case wasn't being handled by Special Victims as it has all the hallmarks of a sex-crime. Roland doesn't know, only Doug had reassigned them. After a moments pause, he asks Chase if she wants to give it to someone else. Chase recalls babysitting Melissa and Elias when they were younger, prompting Roland again to ask if she wants someone else to take the case. Chase shakes her head and lets her training take over, much to Roland's dismay. She orders him to begin pulling information on Melissa's life, her computer hard drive, cellphone records, etc. Roland agrees to coordinate everything through O'Riley, since he headed up the initial Missing Person's investigation. Later that night, Roland and Chase part ways, leaving her finally alone with Rhea, who is curled up in the living room studying. Chase joins her and apologizes for her behavior at dinner. Rhea laughs it off, but Chase is concerned that Colleen's constant insistance that Chase is unfit to take care of Rhea might have an impact on Rhea--another notion that Rhea laughs off. Still, Chase asks her if she wants to talk about her parents. Rhea admits that she's been thinking about her father, Andrew, lately. After a moment, Chase begins to tell Rhea how she met Andrew, she fell off her bike right in front of him--hardly the most graceful meeting. The two remenisce about Andrew, with Chase regailing the young girl with fond memories of her father. After a while, seeing the fondness in Chase's eyes, if the older woman loved Andrew. Chase is caught off guard, quickly stumbling over her explanation that "some people are better friends than lovers." Rhea grins and playfully teases Chase for being in love with Andrew. Chase laughs and suggests that the girl is up past her bed time. When Rhea balks at the idea, insisting she's studying, Chase says that sleep is more important, before heading up to bed herself. As Chase leaves, Rhea turns to her and asks what if she were interested in "the wide world of crime-busting." Chase is silent for a moment before curtly responding that she'd still be up past her bedtime, suggesting they talk about it in the morning. Cambridge -discussing Dabareh Logo -Robin teases Alexander about how he does nothing but drink at a bar. -Mailman in cheery friendship -Alexander Teaches Highschool all day, claims to be relaxing. -Robin calls bullshit. Says he's pining for Alisson. -Left for dopey schmuck. -Alisson Daniels not worth it. Xander has idea that he can give her what she needs, what no one else can. Robin, however believes women always get what they deserve. -Xander calls him a mysogenistic schmuck obsessed with Dallas. Robin asks if it'd kill him to date. Xander says he's too busy. Robin points out that he works at a college. Xander replies that he teaches one calss in college. rest of his time spent teaching highschoolers something better than American Idol and 2 1/2 men. Unlike Robin he doesn't date his students. -Robin says he doesn't exactly "date" his student, and points out that Xander is a hipocrite. -Uncomfortably Xander denies this, stating that Melissa is an old friend from back home. Robin apologizes for teh awkwardness. then asks if he's heard anything. They are interrupted by Mattie who appears looking for Xander. Robin comments that she's a bit far from campus this evening. Mattie and Xander wait for Robin to leave. Robin leaves with a joking "Oh look, there's something over there" Mattie tells xander she doesn't know what to do. Xander tries to comfort her, but she's upset and doesn't know what to do. Xander offers to buy her a drink and she refuses, saying she doesn't drink anymore. Xander tells her the story of Gilgamesh and Enkido. Moral: Beer and beer alone brings out our humanity. Mattie comments that he's very drunk. he agrees. She tells him Melissa said she loved him. Xander comments that she left him for Mattie, then quips that it's a running theme in his life. Mattie tells him he's a good person and he snaps back that "you'll make a a wonderful husband some day is not a compliment" Xander suspects she didn't come to tell him how awesome he is. Mattie tells him Melissa's mom pulled strings and they should ghet their stories straight. Alexander says that a stupid man may always be stupid but a smart man who drink himself stupid is still a smart man. When Mattie is confused, Xander says that he never makes decisions on a full head of beer. He gets up, putting on his coat and states that he's done running from his sins and leaves her alone. As he exits the bar, Robin, who's flirting with two women hurries after him. Outside the bar, Robin chases after his friend, glibly annoyed that they're leaving so soon, because he was hitting it off with the girl inside. Alexander gruffly replies that he's tired and has to work in the morning. Robin acquiesces, but stops and watches as his friend stumbles to the car, coyly asking if he's planning on driving. A wide shot reveals that Alexander is trying to unlock the wrong car. He looks up at Robin who nods his head indicating that he should hand over the keys. Alexander stumbles over to Robin, clearly drunk, hands him the keys and says "Knowing is half the battle" As his friend walks around to the other side, Robin looks at him over the roof of the car, offering him advice on dealing with the Alisson issue. Alexander, clearly wants no part of it, interrupting him and telling him to shut up. Robin opens the car door and they climb in, however before Alexander even gets his belt on, Robin continues with his advice, much to Alexander's dismay. However before he can object, Robin relizes he left his coat in the bar and hurries back to get it, leaving Alexander alone in the car to pass out. Back inside the bar, Robin catches Mattie leaving while he grabs his coat. Something drops unnoticed from her pocket, and with a grin, Robin follows her out. Outside, Robin confronts Mattie in an alleyway, still curious as to why she's so very far from home. When she replies that it's none of his business he agrees and, teasing her with an old nursery rhyme, reveals that she dropped her ipod. He snatches it away from her when she attempts to take it from him. Annoyed, Mattie says she doesn't have time for this and turns to leave. As she does, Robin says she'll never get to Alexander, because he loves Melissa too much. Something Robin considers a great weakness. Mattie dismisses him by saying he doesn't know anything. Robin smiles, admitting that he knows a lot more than she thinks he does. He knows she "hasn't told Alexander, and that she never will, not for precious Melissa." What exactly she hasn't told him is something of a mystery. "The things we do, Mattie..." He says. "The secrets we keep, they're the truth within the lie. Let that lie out and it grows oh so hungry. Keep it quiet or it will consume you." He then hands her the ipod and walks away, quipping that she'd do well to remember that. Undetered and somewhat foolishly, Mattie shouts after him, reminding him that "People will find out. And that lie that you're so keen on keeping quiet will destroy more than me. You can kiss your precious tenure goodbye." Robin stops dead in his tracks at the moment she threatens his tenure. The sound of whispering can be heard. He turns sharply and advances on her, growling that "Melissa found what she was looking for, and that's all the need concern you." Backing her into an aclove, he tells her to look around, reminding her that she is "nothing and has no power." And then, brushing her hair aside, he tells her to "run along home, little ladybird and mourn for your girlfriend." Mattie slaps him, momentarily surprising him. He grins and, without blinking, backhands her. He grabs her by the neck and shoves her face against the wall, holding her there by her jaw. With the whispers echoing in the air, he leans in and hisses in her ear: "We all have our little flaws, Mattie. Some of us pine for lost loves and paths not taken. Blinded by grief and regret we lose sight of who and what we are. Others know who they are and are unsatisfied by it, seeking out anything and everything to make them whole. And other,s my dear sweet Mattie, find sollace in choking the life out of little girls." ''He advises her to keep her mouth shut and her tongue silenced or he will "rip it from her pretty head for all the world to see." He releases her and she slowly collapses to the ground, hugging the side of the building for support. Robin dusts himself off and straightens his coat. Tears stream down Mattie's face as he reaches down and caresses her head, remarking that she should clean herself up if she "wants people to take her seriously." Leaving her alone and crying on the street corner, Robin strolls back to his car, and cheerily tells Xander that he got the number of the girl at the bar. Unimpressed, Xander asks if he's all set. Grinning, Robin replies that everything is five-by-five, and drives off. Trivia *In the original production script, Molly Green is listed as the sister of Carol Green, a major character from Hence These Tears. Although it's never explicitly stated in the pilot episode, her memory of time spent in Crane's Bay alludes to this connection. *The prologue included roughly 20 additional minutes of footage with Bruce and Molly prior to the discovery of the body. Much of this was cut out of the final cut due to time restrictions, but also because the characters are not seen again in the episode. *The original script for Salvation took place in Milwaukee. It was later re-located to Boston, so that various landmarks that appeared during filming could be included. There are, however, occasional references to this transition still in the dialog. Such as when Roland tells Chase that Melissa was last seen "leaving a bar on Stewart Street, about a block from the Waterfront." An accurate location in downtown Milwaukee, however Stuart Street in Boston is located in the Theatre District, several miles from the waterfront. *There is a little geographic joke between Alexander and Robin while they are in the bar. Robin corrects Alexander when he says the bar is in Somerville, stating that they are in fact in Cambridge. The scene was shot in the Abbey Lounge bar, which straddled the line between Cambridge and Somerville. Alexander is litterally sitting in Somerville, while Robin is seated across the table in Cambridge. Production Notes *This episode contains the largest number of re-shoots of any episode in the series. It also took the longest to produce, largely due to reshoots. *The entire original prologue was scrapped and replaced by the current version. This new version was shot by series director of photography, Paul Ezzy. *Both scenes that take place in Chase's office were also reshot, because the original DP failed to adhere to the 180 Rule. Ultimately it was decided that it was easier to reshoot the entire sequence, rather than try to match the footage. This also explains the different style of framing seen between these scenes and the scenes shot at the diningroom table. *The encounter between Mattie and Robin at the end was also partially re-shot, however this was because of equipment difficulty, the scene was originally shot with a DVX100, which had a noticibly lower resolution than the preceeding scene. Unfortunately, equipment problems persisted and the scene was only partially reshot at a higher resolution. The blip.tv scene contains the original DVX footage with the redone audio, the DVD contains the higher resolution footage. Bloopers and Continuity Errors *On the Blip.tv version of the pilot, Chase and Rhea's dialog does not quite sync up correctly in their opening scene. This is due to the fact that the original audio contained too much of an echo and was unuseable. Additional dialog was re-dubbed. This has been corrected for the DVD. *Both Alexander and Robin seem to indicate that Melissa is one of Alexander's students. It is also implied that Mattie is one of Alexander's students as she refers to him as Professor, and he replies "Ms Howard." This reference occurs only in the pilot episode and was later changed in the main series continuity. Beginning with the Second Episode, Melissa and Mattie are Robin's students who know Alexander in a social context. This is the only occurance of Mattie and Alexander refering to each other in a formal maner. Analysis Storyline Analysis *Melissa's body is found by a couple on a weekend get away. The case is assigned to Chase Quinn and her partner Roland Crisp. *Chase tells Rhea that she first met her father when she fell off a bike in front of him. *Chase has a very tense relationship with her parents. *Chase used to babysit for Melissa and her brother, Elias when they were young. *Melissa and Alexander Weir were dating at one point. Melissa left Alexander for Mattie. *Mattie, Alexander and Robin may know something about Melissa's death. Cultural References *Dallas: Robin has an affinity for the well known 1980's soap opera. Alexander even goes so far as to chide him for rarely dating anyone old enough to know Who Shot J.R. *Buffy the Vampire Slayer: When Robin returns from confronting Mattie, Alexander asks him if he's all set, to which he replies: ''Five-By-Five. The character of Faith frequently used that expression to indicate everything was all right. *GI Joe: When Robin convinces Alexander to hand over his car keys, a slightly drunk Alexander replies: "Because Knowing is Half the Battle" a common phrase from the cartoon that followed a post-credit segment in which one of the characters would impart safety advice to the audience. *Cheers: While in the bar, Robin comments that he and Alexander frequent the bar regularly but don't really do much of anything. He quips that he doesn't want to end up the mailman in their cheery little friendship. A reference to the characters of Cliff (a mailman) and Norm who are regulars in the bar from the TV series Cheers. Episode Connections *Molly mentions that her father used to take her fishing up in Crane's Bay. (Hence These Tears) *Robin and Alexander talk about the later's relationship with Alisson Daniels (Hence These Tears) *Alexander dated Melissa Weller. He mentioned her previously in Hence These Tears Unanswered Questions *Who killed Melissa and how did her body end up burried under the log pile? *Why does Mattie mean when she asks Alexander to keep their stories straight? *What sins has Alexander been running from? *What happened to Rhea's parents? *What was the nature of Chase's relationship with Rhea's father, Andrew? *What does Mattie know that Robin wants to keep secret? *What happened to San Jose? *Why did Robin hear whispers when Mattie threatened him? External Links *http://www.projectnephilim.com *http://www.bostonactorstheater.com/htt.html